vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos (Saint Seiya)
Powers and Stats: Tier: 3-B Name: Thanatos - God of Death Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years old Classification: Deity, God of Death Powers and abilities: Skilled warrior, 7th and 8th sense user, through Divine Cosmo, he has superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, can attack from dimensions, can cross through dimensions, can counter or nullify and technique after seeing it being used once, telepathy, telekinesis, energy blasts, flight/levitation, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by manipulating the atoms of the target), can create dimensions, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and through dimensions, teleportation, can give power to other beings, Reality Manipulation, soul manipulation, illusions, cosmic awareness, image projection, immortality (Type 1 and 4), cosmic awareness, can remove and disable the senses of others, can create cracks to dimensions, can cast death to any living being. Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Pulverized Gold Cloths with ease, absurdly above Saints with full control of the 8th sense) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable, if not superior to Gold Saints who have awakened 8th Sense) Lifting Strength: Class Z+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: '''At least '''Galactic Class Durability: Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: 'Nearly limitless, if not limitless 'Range: Universal with mental attacks. Galactic otherwise Standard Equipment: Surplice armor Weaknesses: ''' Thanatos is extremely overconfident. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Terrible Providence (テリブルプロビデンス, Teriburu Purobidensu, the English "Terrible Providence"): Thanatos concentrates his cosmos releasing it into the hands against the opponent as a dense ball of energy capable of breaking the dimensional planes. This takes gigantic proportions and explodes to the touch in a devastating attack could break ground on the armor of their opponents. The techinique can even destroy the golden armor of Sagittarius, Aquarius, Libra, Leo and Virgo (In The Lost Canvas nearly destroys the armor of Cancer leaving her shattered). A powerful beam-like attack that easily broke five gold cloths at the same time.This attack disables the five senses at once and shows illusions of your body being torn apart which can cause insanity. Gate of Hell (Shigen-Shiki):Thanatos opens a crack that leads to a dimension inhabited by humans or any life, because everything that falls in this dimension is completely annihilated unless the target have a divine or divine protection. The Death God uses this attack in The Lost Canvas against Cancer Manigold and Sage, the Great Pope of Sanctuary. Phobia of Tartarus (タルタロズフォビア, Tarutarozu Phobia, the English "Tartaro's Phobia"): The Tartarus is the deepest layer of hell. Here lie only the most cruel and souls so that some can pay for what they did. It is a horrible place of extreme punishment and suffering. In this technique, he sends the agony and pain of the souls trapped in Tartarus at his target. These souls attack Thanato's opponent and eventually take the target's soul trapping, trapping it in Tartarus for eternity. Death Cross: An invisible energy blast that he can fire from anywhere that causes pain or death to its target. Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Tier 3 Category:Villain Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Hax